A confession in the rainy day
by 91th-utopia
Summary: (Y/n) had always been friends with Sendoh, but everything changed in just a rainy day... ReaderXSendoh *a happy ending since I hate sad ending


*note: story is told from the point of view of the reader, and since it is my first time trying out a fanfiction, please do guide me. Thanks.

"Aghh! Didn't know it will rain today!" I said, running back home with my bag on top of my head.

"Hey wait for me! Lend me your house!" A taller male with spiky hair shouted from behind me, also trying to find a shelter from the rain.

"Fine! Baka Sendoh!" I shouted back at the taller male, Sendoh as I continued to run towards my house which was not far away, but the heavy downpour had soaked us deep into our bones.

We reached at my house and quickly ran inside of the house, kicking our shoes of our feet as soon as we were in, it's freezing!

I looked outside of the window, the raindrops dripped on the window pane, making the "tap" sound continuously. The view outside looked surprisingly depressing, and sad. The flowers were drooping as the water droplets gathered on top of the petals and leaves. The ground filled with puddles of water, and the trees swaying lightly with the wind.

I had never felt this depressed before, even in a rainy day. It was as if, my heart was being pulled into a whirlpool of sadness.

I continued to stare out of the window until someone called me back, "Yo, (y/n). Spacing out again?" It was Sendoh.

I turned around and looked and him, and responded with a barely noticeable smile, "Today looks a little sad, don't you agree?" I said as I started to remove the ribbon of my drenched uniform.

"Yeah, your are righ- Jesus Christ how many times must I tell you to never strip in front of people? For heaven's sake you are a girl!" Sendoh raised his voice a little and quickly took a towel from the cupboard nearby, and then placed it on my head.

"You are one to tell me that when you actually always barged into my house every single time. " I teased him a little, and chuckled.

With a flushed face, he replied to me, "Haha, it's fine, isn't it?" As he also strip of his school jacket and shirt on the inside.

"Yeah, it will always be fine." I responded, only with a smaller volume this time, "Hey, want some nice and warm tea?"

"Sure, thanks!" Sendoh lit up with a heartwarming smile that could melt anybody's heart, and the defensive wall that every single person have.

I nodded as I strolled to the kitchen to make 2 servings of warm tea, for the both of us to warm ourselves, since the weather today was surprisingly cold, and chilling. After about few minutes, I walked out from the kitchen, with 2 cups of tea in my hand. I walked to the living room and gave 1 cup to Sendoh, and started sipping my serving of tea, slowly and satisfyingly.

"You know, the tea you make always warm me up during rainy days, and well, emotionally too." Sendoh spoke and smiled, but his eyes looked unexpectedly sad, and empty, well at least I know, since we had been really good friends since year 1.

"Is that so? Well thanks," I replied to him as my face lit up with a smile. A different type of smile, a smile that was unexpectedly gentle, and sad. Sendoh was feeling sad, I do not know the reason, but in my heart, I always hope that he will remain happy forever, even if I wasn't the reason.

We sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the storm to get smaller. We chatted and even laughed at stupid things, but there would always be some silence there and after.

The room looked dark behind the curtains that was remained closed. And the sound of raindrops tapping on the window panes gave the atmosphere and calming and peaceful feeling to it. I averted my eyes to look at Sendoh, he was looking out of the space between the closed curtains. His eyes, looked sadder, and much more lonely than usual. Even though we are close to each other, there were times that I couldn't even figure out what was on his mind. Just like I said, we might be close, but the differences between us actually prevented us from knowing each other, understanding each other fully.

I stood up from the couch and opened the closed curtains. Standing behind the closed window panes, I continued to look outside. My heart was in a disray, I felt empty on the inside, and gradually, my body felt tense and cold too.

"You know, it's really lonely." Sendoh suddenly spoke.

I turned around and looked at him. I was surprised, there were clearly droplets of tears dripping from his left eye, and he was looking at me, straight into the eyes.

"I waited for so long, I tried to express my feelings, but I do not have the courage. In the end, I do not even know if she still cares.." he continued as he buried his face into his hands.

I sat down beside him, and continued to listen. My heart was tearing into pieces, for some sort of unknown reason. I was actually getting my hopes up that the girl in his heart, is me.

Sendoh continued in the most saddening voice I had ever heard, "Please, save me."

My body tensed up, just like my heart. "Is it, another girl? It isn't me right?" I questioned, in a soft and gentle, yet desperate voice.

"What?" He whispered.

"If it isn't me, then, please do me a favor, don't tell me about it... I beg you." I responded with that blank face of mine.

"I-"

"I know it isn't me, it's selfish of me isn't it? Actually hoping that you are mine." I chuckled softly, as tears of heartbreak fall onto my cheek.

Suddenly, 2 arms of a guy embraced me. It felt warm, really warm. It was Sendoh, his skin came into contact with mine. The warmth of his passed through my skin.

"You should know the answer upon my action. I had always looked at you, but in return, you never did. I felt hopeless everytime when I look at you. Because, the way you looked at others, was always different from me."

My eyes widened in surprise as the tears flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks, and onto his bare skin. He tightened his grip on me. I hesitantly placed my arms on his back. The warmth of his skin made me feel really secure and happy.

We let go of each other and stared at each other for a while, and suddenly, he grabbed my face.

"Wait what-" I hurried to speak as he squished my face, moving it around like some jelly.

He smiled, but this time, that smile looked happy, and filled with energy, but at the same time, gentle.

My heart felt safer.

"Will we be like this from now on?" Sendoh asked me as he put his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, we will be. From now on, an forever." I replied as I smiled, he leaned in for a kiss, and I kissed back.

The couple sat on the couch, in each other's tight, yet gentle embrace. The tapping sounds of the rain, were like gentle song sang just for them, peacefully, yet with a passion hidden in it.

The rain had always made me feel depressed. But that day, was the day I changed my views towards it. Rainy days can be warm, and happy too...


End file.
